Singing our tears away
by sapphire fan
Summary: Ryou,Yugi,Malik,and Joey were tired of how Bakura,Yami,Marik,and Seto treated them, so they ran away and formed a band. What happens when they're agent gets them a two month vacation at Domino city? OOCness BxR,YYxY,MxM,JxS rating is to be safe later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-=-

_ryou's POV_

"And now give a big welcome to The Hikari's" Anouced the anouncer. After five long months this was our first real concert. Five month's that's alot of time yet here we are. Bakura thought I was lying when I said I was leaving. Boy was he wrong...

_flash back_

_"Bakura could I have a moment of your time" I said trying not to let any of my emotions out._

_"Hn...what do you want?" he asked me. at least he has the courtesy to look at me. I started to think of how to say this. I decided that being blunt was best._

_"Bakura I know it's not in your nature to care but I feel as though you want me to just go away-" I started to say but he interupted me._

_"Gee, what ever gave you that idea,huh?" he said to me sarcastically."Now get to the point." he finished annoyed._

_"I don't like living like this. feeling that at any second you just won't care and get rid of me. So I'm going to make it easier for both of us. I'm leaving." I finished._

_"Oh please like you'd survive out there in the real world. If you do go there's no doubt in my mind that you'll com back in a week, one month at most." He said smugly an with a smirk._

_I glared at him and stood up angrily."Listen you've taken me for granted always thinking I'll come back no matter what, and I'm sick of it, this time I wont come back, so wipe that smirk of your face!" after that was said I walked to the door opened it and turned back. What I saw would have made me so sad had it not been for the fact that i was ticked off right now. There was Bakura sitting on the couch with a look of confusion and anger, probably for talking back to him. " Good bye, baka." And with that I walked out the door and slamed it._

_End flashback_

I was pulled out of my memory by Yugi.

"Ryou come on it's time." He told me he was right I could muse on the past later now we had a show to preform. We walked on stage and everyone who had ever herd us play cheered loudly. The ones who didn't had probably never heard us. That would change soon. I walked up to the mike.

"Hey every one thank you for being here. Now our first song will be one we call Comfort." That was one of the first songs I had written for us.

Malik starts beating the drums to a stedy beat, then Joey strats playing the bass, after that Yugi adds to the music with soft sad notes, then malik changes the beat to a sad one, now I come in with the lyrics.

_"I woke up, at midnight_

_screaming for comfort_

_you ran in, and I thought you were going to comfort me_

_Boy was I wrong_

_you yelled at me, to shut up_

_you told me, go back to sleep(go back to sleep)_

_I tried, yet it happened again_

_I woke up, at midnight _

_screaming for comfort _

_you yelled, from the other room_

_go to sleep, and just shut up_

_I did,__ yet the images _

_made me want to scream for comfort_

_I knew, the consequences_

_yet I did it, foolishly, I will add"_

Then Malik changed the beat from sad to angry, Yugi's beats were no longer soft and sad but sharp an angry. Right in time as I changed my voice from soft to loud.

_" I woke up, at midnight_

_screaming for comfort_

_you ran in, and I thought you wer going comfort me_

_Boy was I wrong_

_you came to me_

_I thought my pleas were heard_

_you got to me and broke my heart_

_in just one motion_

_You slaped me_

_and told me to shut up_

_you said, go to sleep, don't wake me up again_

_I ended up worse than in the biggining_

_with no comfort(no comfort)_

_and a broken heart(broken heart)"_

The song ended on a pretty sad note if I do say so my self. Yugi's song was next so we switched I got the guitar and Yugi got the mike.

"Hey there every one this song is called Do you really love me" He said as we started the music.

This time Joey's bass started with a steady beat, then I joined in with a mixture of sad and angry beats, while Malik's beats were happy and sweet. Then yugi started in a soft voice.

When we each finished our songs the crowd went wild. Malik was the last one too sing so he had the mike.

"Thank you every one for coming out here. Drive safely and good night!" That's Malik for you.

--=--

"Wow, dat was tirin'." Joey said when we got back to the hotel.

"That's an understatement." I said. Right then our agent Ann walked into the room.

"What is it Ann?" Yugi asked. She was starting to get creepy with that big smile on her face.

"Well tommorrow is Ryou's birthday and guess where I got you to preform." Ann said. Funny I didn't even remember that tommorrow was my birthday. Sad.

"England." I tried. She shook her head."Egypt." Malik tried. she shook her head."Brooklyn." Joey tried. Again she shook her head."Australia." We all looked at Yugi as if he had just said the sky is falling."I have a cousin there." he explained.

"No. I got you a gig in the middle of Domino city, Japan. But I was only able to book time for one song so decide wich one. I also got you a two month vacation." with that she walked out an closed the door. Oh no. I've been sad on my birthday before but now I'm hating my birthday.

"This is bad." I noded. I can't belive it, everything had been going so good we had done our first actual concert, nobody had bothered us, me and Yugi had been coming out of our shells, and now everything didn't matter. I had told Bakura I wouldn't come back and now I'm forced to go back. This sucks. Well I'll need rest. I start heading towards my bed and lay down. For some reason a small part of me is happy that were going back. I think I'm just tired. With that I start to drif into a restless sleep.

-=-

I know Ryou's probably OOC but I wanted him to finally stand up to Bakura. Anyway review please. Be honest please. Oh and flames shall be used to cook my bacon. Mmmmm...bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-=-

_ryou's POV_

BEEP BEEP CRASH

There goes another alarm clock. Joey really needs to learn how to tap an alarm clock.

"Joey your buying the next alarm clock." I said half asleep. Why do I feel I'm forgetting something. Just then the door burst open and Ann came in. Did I mention she was wearing her 'professional' clothes and had a big smile that was creeping me out.

"Happy Birthday Ryou! Now get up and get dressed Everybody. Your stuff is already at the airport. Also your gig is at 4:00 pm today. Now hurry I'll wait outside your door." and with that she was out. Crud, I forgot we were going to domino today. We haven't even chosen a song yet or who's going to sing.

"Where are we goin' today?" Joey asked.

"You seriosly dont remember? Well we're going to Domino City for a gig and a 2 month vacation." answered Malik. His voice was full of misery. Though I don't blame him, after all he and Marik moved to Domino everything started between them. Poor guy, he had it almost worst than me.

"Oh, dat's right. we still have ta pick wat song ta use."

"And who's gonna sing." I added. We really need to get this stuff chosen.

"We'll decide when we get to Domino." Yugi sugested. He's taking this well, actually we all are. But anyway we all nodded. We had finished changing while we were talking. Ann seemed pretty excited about this. I hate to admit it but I'm really looking forward to seeing Domino again. I guess I'm also glad I might see Bakura again. I wonder what'll hapen if I do.

"Ryou! come on, hurry up. Stop spacing out!" Ann didn't have to yell in my ear. But I nodded and followed her anyway.

--=--

_Bakura POV_

It's been five months and I havn't heard a word from Ryou. He was right I was taking him for granted and now he really is gone. Huh? Is that Marik. It is and he's running straight towards me with a huge smile. That did not look right on so many levels.

"Hey Bakura I think I might have a lead on our hikari's." now I knew why he was so excited. We had been trying to find out where our hikari's were since the first month passed.

"Where Marik?! What did you find."I asked him I was starting to get so excited I loathe to admit it but I miss Ryou.

"The chance is so slim but look." He handed me a poster. In blue it said _the hikari's _and under neath that was a creasent moon and the background was black in the black it said september 2nd Domino park 4:00 pm, it was simple but got the message across. Marik was right there is a chance but it could just be people basing it around light.

"I think it's worth checking out, it's the only lead we have. Let's go it starts in 20 minutes and the park's 15 minutes away." With that we started running.

--=--

when we got to the park there were a laot of people around a stage in the center of the park, we ran to the middle and stoped it was starting. And were right they all came out. There was Ryou!

"Hey everyone. Were The Hikari's and were only going to preform one song." Alot of the crowd whined but I didn't pay attention. It was great to hear his voice again.

_Ryou's POV_

"Sorry wasn't our choice. Any way after many discussions and arguement we chose my second song Danger." I said as everyone cheered.

Yugi's guitar started it with sharp notes, then Joey's bass with a steady beat, then Malik s drums with jungly tune, then me.

"_Don't let your guard down  
Look around you, all the time  
Keep your friends close  
But your enemies closer_

_Don't trust, what anyone tells you  
__Many will lie to you  
To get what they want  
__And they'll try, anything for your trust_

___So open your eyes  
Look at those you call friends  
Do you have a bond with them  
That's unbreakable_

_Don't let your guard down  
Look around you all the time  
Keep your friends close  
But your enemies closer_

_Listen to logic, once in a while  
It can prevent the danger  
Around the next corner  
'Cuz danger, is always around_

_They say they care  
Those enemies  
They say they'll be with you  
'Till the end_

_Open your eyes  
And tell them apart  
Open your eyes  
And tell them apart"_

That calls the end of the song. Now to end the gig."Everyone thanks for coming. It's great to know that people like our music!" I ended the concert. Just then Joey fake-coughed."And if your interested you can pre-order our next CD at our official website." I said monotonly. I really hate giving anouncements like that.

We started heading down the stairs towards the ground then I saw him. I couldn't belive he had been here at the concert. No freakin' way had he seen me sing one of my songs about him.

"Bakura..."

-=-

Thank you for the reviews and auctually yes I do come up with the lyrics. I know I make many mistakes but am to lazy to fix them. Sad I know.

Thank you again. Please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-=-

_ryou's POV_

No,no,no,NO! This can't be happening. Bakura's walking over here now. And is that Marik. Oh no! We have to get out of here.

"Hey guys we better get out of here and fast." I told everyone. They all looked over at me. Malik was about to ask why, but I pointed at Bakura and Malik. Apparently they all saw them because the quickly nodded and started power walking. Lucky for us we got covered up by fans. The again they do tend to get annoying.

"Yugi can you sign my shirt?!"

"Joey I'm your biggest fan!! Can you sign my hand?!"

"Malik sign my forehead! Please?!"

"Ryou can I have a few strands of your hair?!"

Okay sometimes they get way too obsessed. It's pretty freaky sometimes.

"RUN!" Malik shouted. You don't need to tell me twice. We all started running towards the hotel. As we turned the corner I thought I could see a blur of white, but I didn't stop to investigate. We ran all the way back to the hotel so by the time we got there we were exhausted.

"Hey what's that?" Yugi asked as we got to the room. There was Ann sitting on the sofa holding something.

"Yugi that's our agent, you know Ann?" Malik said.

"I think he meant what she's holdin'" Joey explained. I gotta admit all that singing is getting rid of his accent little by little.(A/N: I don't know if this is possible or not so please if it's not just tell me kindly. That is all.)

"This, little Yugi, is a flyer announcing a kareoke at Kaiba's mansion. And your all going. I have some things I need to do so you'll be on your own. Don't you dare even think about not going." That last part was said when she saw Joey open his mouth to protest. All though I have to admit, I wonder why Kaiba is doing this.

* * *

7:00 P.M. Kaiba mansion - Ryou's POV

-=-

We got here about 10 minutes ago. I asked Kaiba why he's doing but he woudn't tell me, no surprise there. Mokuba was with him so he told me, turns Seto lost a bet with Mokuba and had to do this. Or find the Pharoh and say that he was indeed the true king of games to the pharoh. So now I'm siting at the back of the room with a soda in my hand watching the caffinated people making fools of themselfs. Sad really. Hey here comes Joey.

"Come on Ryou I signed ya up for Prisoner of Society." Oh no.

"And now here's Ryou singing Prisoner of Society." Mokuba anounced, crud. I walked up to the stage and you wanna know what I saw, I saw Bakura, Marik, and the pharoh. Double crud. Nothing I can do now. Mokuba was starting to turn on the music. I knew this song by heart and since the yami's is here it won't be that hard to put emotion into this song.

_"(one, two) (one, two)  
Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own  
And theres nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap  
Means the war is never won  
The past is in your head  
THE FUTURE'S IN OUR HANDS!_

_Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say_

_And if you count to 3 (one, two, three)  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society_

_Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own  
And theres nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say_

_And if you count to 3 (one, two, three)  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society_

_(GO!)_

_Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own  
And theres nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap  
Means the war is never won  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say_

_And if you count to 3 (one, two, three)  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society_

_Society, Society  
Society, Society  
Society!"_

Sometimes it amazes how some songs can realate to ones situation. As the song end I shot them a little smirk making sure they could see it and walked back to the wall. Just 'cause I'm comeing out of my shell dousn't mean I like party's. The group was there as soon as I reached them they congradulated me. I smiled at them and leaned on the wall. then I saw the yami's coming towards us.

"Um...guys we better leave now." I said and pushed my self of the wall. they looked over to where I was looking and saw them. They agreed. Why does Bakura look smug. Of course! Were at the backe wall meaning that to get to door we'd have to go past them. The others seemed to realize that because they stopped what they were doing and glared. we were traped like a rat. They finally got here. Bakura was the first to speak.

"Welcome back hikari."

* * *

ell tell me do you like it do you hate it? Any way I don't own Prisoner of society. Look up the lyrics with the music trust me its an awesome song and I thought it just fit. sorry for not updating for like 2 months but that little spark of motivation hadn't come to me for a while. Thank you for reviewing and please review some more. 8D

**cheetahkit- **thank you for reviewing and tendersipping is actually my favorite shippings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-=-

_Ryou's POV_

I have to admit I've always hated the way fate plays with me. Like for example: I lost my mother and Amane but gained the Millenium ring. Or right now I ran away from Bakura yet we always meet up again. he acts like nothings wrong. Like it's all a game and now that I've lost I'll come running back home. But that's no how it's going to work. If he's act like nothing's happened then so will I. Hm, Mokuba's running towards us.

"Hey guys hope I'm not interupting anything. Joey, Seto wants to talk to you about something, he said it's urgent. Follow me I'll take you to him. Bye guys."

With that Mokuba and Joey started to go. Poor Joey, he has to face Seto alone. I wish him luck. Back to business.

"Bakura. You haven't changed much I see." I told him. Huh I remember when I wouldn't dare talk to him like this or else he'd put me dow and make me feel like crap.

_Bakura's POV_

"How much can one change in five months."

As I asked that I realize that it was possible because now that I take a good look at him I can see he has changed. The ends of his hair once pure white now looked like black had been blended inte them. His eyes once like melted chocolate have hardened a bit. His clothes also changed, he wore a black open zipper hoody sweater with a white shirt, that had a black cat, underneath and his jeans were black and baggy, and tennis shoes. He was also bolder now yet still held that innocent like look, but now insted of making him look vulnerable he looked cute.

"You'd be surprised Bakura."

I have to admit his voice is the only physical remainder of the Ryou I knew, the shy, silent, obedient boy I fell in love with. Yes the cold, heartless tomb robber fell in love with his light. I realized this A month after he left. Mabey if I had realized it sooner and told him he wouldn't have left.

"In the end you came back just like always. Let's go home hikari." As I started to turn around he said something that made me stop.

"No."

"What?" I hissed I couldn't help it I was used to having full control over Ryou.

"No. That's right the little kitten said no to his master." With he just turned and walked towards the wall and leaned on it.

_Yugi's POV_

As Ryou fought his battle I fought mine.

"Aibou. Please come back." I have to admit the sight of Yami made my heart beat faster. But then again it always did when he was around.

"Pharoh I'm not going back even if you give me your word that it won't happen again there's no geranty it won't."

_Yami's POV_

Yugi has changed so much in apearance. The tips of his blond bangs are now blood red. His eyes are a bit more hard. He's wearing a black open zipper hoody with a white shirt, that had a black baby lion, underneath and he's wearing black baggy sweat pants(A/N: when I say sweat pants I dont mean the cotten like ones I mean the ones that are like duble layered and the 1st layer has a bunch of holes for air or something and the inner layer is just like the first one but with out the holes.) and tennis shoes.

"Please Yugi I won't let it happen again."

"Sorry Pharoh but I just can't the cub is to fragile." With that he left towards the back wall.

_Marik's POV_

I feel so guilty. Now that I look back I practically drove Malik out of my life. He's changed quite a bit. The tips of his hair are tinted in purple. He's wearing a black open zipper hoody with a white shirt, that had a black wolf howling, underneath and black baggy pants and sneakers.

"I'm sorry." I really was sorry. So very sorry, guilty, and ashamed of how I acted.

"Yea. So, not much has changed, huh?"

"Malik I really am sorry and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I really want you back in my life." Then he said something that confused me.

"Marik I want to go back with you but I can't the wolf doesn't like to be misled." And whith that he walked away. So many questions poped up in my mind but over all one was the one that worried me the most _why can't you come back_.

_Malik's POV_

I told him the truth. The wolf doesn't like to be misled. As I was walking towards Ryou and Yugi, Mokuba and Joey got there.

"Hey guys. You have to preform a song in 5 minutes ok. Ann said you would." That's what I heard the second I got there. I would've complained but there wouldn't be any point.

"Ok. Let's go." Ryou said. We know when were beat.

"Let's do Starlight." I suggested. They nodded there heads in agreement.

_Ryou's POV_

As we goton the stage I slow started to remember the feelings that came with this song.

"And as promised here are The Hikari's." Mokuba said. Malik started a slow happy yet sad beat. Then Joey started with a bittersweet rhythm. Yugi started to play sad hauntin notes. Now I started in a soft haunting voice. you would think it creepy and it is but what scares you the most is that you like it.

_"Haunted memories  
Appear in my mind  
A light falls through the  
Broken window_

_Starlight  
Star bright  
__Star with never ending light  
Bathe me in your light_

_Hear my plea  
Erase the darkness of my soul  
Let me be like you  
With such pure light_

_Starlight  
Star bright  
Star with never ending light  
Bathe me in your light_

_Grace me with your light  
Allow me an entrance  
To the purest warmth and light  
To the whitest whites and precious warmth"_

That's when the others get to keep the melody going allowing the audience to absorve the lyrics. And when I started silently crying. I remember the events that caused the song to be written. We all started crying silently there. The meaning of the song went deeper than the audience knows.

_"Starlight  
Star bright  
Star with never ending light  
Bathe me in your light_

_Allow me an escape  
__From the never ending cold  
And the pain that comes with what I've done  
And what I have accepted _

_Starlight (Allow us an escape)  
Star bright (Erase the past)  
Star with never ending light (baske in your warmth)  
Bathe me in light (destroy the demons inside of us)"_

That song holds so much meaning. The background lyrics came like this: Malik first, then Joey, then Yugi, then all of us. that's the 1st song all of us wrote together, it was chosen for me to sing it because I can make my voice haunting acording to the others. Everyone stood in shock. Then after a while they started to clap and cheer. We all took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, oh your to kind."

"Malik stop fooling around."

"But Yug' don't we deserve to have a bit of fun once in awhile."

"Yugi's right save it for the dreams." I told them then we started going towards the door.

-=-

We got to the hotel room at 11:00. Ann is going to get one big scolding.

"Oh Aaannn." Isaid in that voice that screams 'calm befor the storm'.

"Yyeess." She said in that voice that said 'please spoare my life'.

"Why didn't you tell us we had to do a song at the party?" Yugi asked.

"Umm...so it would be a surprise?" she tried.

"Get the make-up kit." I said. Surprisingly Ann hates make-up And dresses.

"I'll get the dresses." said Malik.

"I'll get the ropes." said Joey

After hours of shouting empty threats to us we were finished.

"See you look prettier." said Malik. Everything was back to normal or as normal as it can be for us.

---------------------------------------

Thanx for the reviews. and I'm going to change this to supernatural and romance. thnx everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-=-

_Ryou's POV_

I heard a knock on the door that woke me up. I got up to go answer it to tired to care about who it could be. I opened the door ready to shout at whoever was there but came face to face with the yami's and Seto.

"I'll go get the others."

I went to get the others and wake them up. Then we all came downstairs. Got our yami's and went to our rooms and left Joey and Setoalone. We all knew things could get ugly.

_"Ugly indeed.' _

_'Oh shut up Neko." _

_"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Don't forget I need to feed tonight.'_

_'Yea, yea."_

I walked over and turned on the sterio it started playing the next song on the CD which happened to be Fallen and the song was Bring me to life. I started to sing along I couldn't help it's one of my favorite songs. I even forgot Bakura was there.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down ito my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
Untill you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside  
(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)Before I come undone  
(Save me)Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You just can't leave me  
Breath into me and make me real  
Bring me to life__(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside  
(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)Before I come undone  
(save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love  
Darling, You are life among the dead_

_All this time I can't belive I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, Without a voice, without a soul  
(Don't let me die here, there must be somehing more)  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside  
(Save me)Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Be fore I come undone  
(Save me)Save me frome the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"_

It was then that I realised Bakura had been singing as well. I guess he realised that to. We looked into each others eyes and then I don't know what happened. One second were looking into each others eyes, the next were on the bed kissing. I would tell you I was angry and wanted to push Bakura off and That it was the worst expirenceof my life, But that would be lying. In fact for the first time in my life I felt complete. Then the door slamed open and the yami's, hikari's, Joey and Setostood there. I wonder what the were thinking seeing as Bakura was currently stradling me and we were blushing really hard.

"Ryou! Are you insane?! You know Neko could kill him and he wouldn't like this!" Yugi said.

"Wait who's Neko?"

-=-

We are now in the living room going to explain our demons. And I was chosen to explain. Jerks.

"Okay. Three weeks after we left we kinda got in a jam some thugs were going to beat us. Malik and Joey could hold there own but me and Yugi couldn't. The thugs were closing in on us and some thing strange happend another me,Yugi,Malik,and Joey apeared infront of us.

But the had animal features. The double me, whose name is Neko, had a black tail and black cat ears. The double Yugi, Claw, had a red tail, shorter than Neko's, and red Lion ears. The Malik look alike, Howl, had a small bushy tail that was purple along with purple wolf ears. And finally Joey's double, Canine, who had a blue dog tail and blue dog ears.

any ways the helped us out and in return we were their vessels for eternity or someone kills us. As for Canine that's until he gets bored of Joey. Basicly we just have to feed them and stay alive but their really over protective.

And when I say feed I don't mean food. You see, Neko feeds of uncertainty. Claw feeds of anger. Howl feeds of misery. And Canine feeds of cruilty."

And that's the explanation. And Yami has to ask a question doesn't he.

"What do you mean eternity?"

"In exchange for us being there vessels we never age years pass but our body remains the same meaning that we can't die of old age because our body doesn't reach old age." Thank you Yugi.

"So basicly you live for ever unless someone kills you." Said Bakura.

"Exactly."

"We'll be leaving now." Seto, heartless as ever.

"Well thanks for coming by, bye." Courtsy of Yugi.

"Well I'm going back to bed. By the way were's Ann?"

"Probably buying ramen."

We all laughed at that.

-=-

sorry for not updating in a while I just couldn't find the perfect way to fit the demons in. In fact I still find the way I did very crappy and mediocre. thnx for the reviews.


	6. AN

Hey everyone, it sure has been a while hasn't it...anyway, me and RoseleafISHTAR talked a bit and we decided that I will reclaim ownership of this fic and continue it. Thank you, everyone, for your patience. It really means a lot. So, later today or tommorrow I will upload Roseleaf's chapter 7. Afterwards, I should get chapter 8 up the following week or two. **THIS FIC WILL BE CONTINUED. **If it's the last thing I do, I will see this fic through to the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER. CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO RoseleafISHTAR! **

**I realized I messed up on my A/N guys, this is chapter 6 not 7, sorry about that.**

_.Ryou's POV._

I was awoken by the loud slam of a door. My head was pounding. "Do you really have to slam the door?"

Yugi peered in the door of my room, smiling sympathetically. "Sorry Ryou. I think Ann is really mad."

Making truth of the tri-colored teen's point, the women stomped past the door, a couple bags swinging at her hips. I followed her to the kitchen, watching as she slammed the bag down on the counter. "Wow Ann, what's the huge problem?"

"That _idiotic_ magazine Teen Vogue refuses to publish any of our stories, despite _all we've worked for!"_

Man, I was really looking forward to being in that magazine! We were finally becoming big shots! "Well why not?"

"Because they know you're gay." Ann sighed.

"Wha?" Joey yelped from behind me. "Tha's a load ah crap! I otta go over der and kill 'em, dos lil-"

"Calm down Joey." Malik murmured softly. He stood looking down quietly, his hood pulled over his blonde hair. The Egyptian sighed softly. "Seems everything is just going downhill from here…Ever since we came back to Domino and-" He was cut off by a hiccup, his voice cracking.

'_Poor Malik…I think he's taking it hardest…'_

_:Yugi's POV:_

"Come on Malik…I-It's not that bad." Seeing Malik break down, almost made me want to cry. I felt a knot form in my throat. Why _was_ everything going down hill? We were the ones who ran away from out yamis… doesn't that mean we shouldn't care anymore?

Why'd it have to be so confusing?

Suddenly, Malik broke down sobbing. He turned around and streaked out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"Malik, wait!"

_.Malik's POV._

I ran out of the hotel, unable to hold my tears any longer. Everything was going wrong!

'_My life was supposed to be easy now…I'm past the hard part. I thought Battle City was all I'd have to go through! How is it fair that my life will always be so torturous?'_

'_That's just the way life is.' _Howl told him softly. _'Cold, ruthless…miserable. And that's why I love every minute.' _I could almost here the smile in his voice. _"People can be miserable with me. I'll never have to be alone.'_

I hiccupped as I jogged down the icy street. _'Sometimes I wish I had never fallen for-'_

Suddenly, I was slipping, feet flying off the ice-slicked concrete. I waited to feel the harsh pain in my head.

But something caught me. I dared to open my eyes, seeing a blur of sandy blonde and tan and gold…and soothing lavender and amethyst…

_Marik._

My eyes flew the rest of the way open. Marik held me in his arms, like so long ago-

'_No!'_ I told myself._ 'You left him! He misled you, told you he loved you! He can't even love!"_

"You should really be more careful, _Malik."_ Marik sighed softly.

The miserable sound of his voice cracked my heart. I don't know where my judgment went, but I flung myself into his arms, landing us both a spot in a cold snow drift. My yami gasped, but whether it was to the cold of the snow or my sudden outburst, I wasn't sure.

"Marik…I feel really bad." I gave him a sad look. "B-but I didn't like you making it seem like you loved me when you didn't."

Marik gave me a distant look. "Malik…they say you don't know what you've got till it's gone…" He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, making me close my eyes dreamily. "But that doesn't mean it has to be gone for good to realize how good it was. Please come back Malik-I'm losing myself without you… I don't want to become the person I used to be."

I looked away. I knew my heart wanted Marik back, wanted my protector to hold me in his arms and love me like I always thought he did. But my head told me to stay away, that it would be the same pain I suffered before.

And Howl told me no. _'Don't do it Malik-Remember that you are the one I feed off of- you are enough misery to feed me.'_

"Marik, I ca-…I'll think about it."

_:Marik's POV:_

I felt another pang of guilt as my hikari got up.

'_Great job Marik. You've only done more to hurt him! Why not just get out of his life! It's obvious the only reason he doesn't tell you to get the hell out is because he has the decency to care even the slightest for another human-if you can consider yourself human._

Watching Malik's hair swish back and forth, his girlish figure wrapped up in his hoodie,

Marik smiled his first genuine smile in the 5 months since Malik left.

"I love you Malik…I really do."

_.Third Person POV._

Joey looked up as Malik slinked in the door. He sighed in relief. He was worried his friend had decided to stay out the whole night-it was nearly midnight now.

"Look wat da wolf dragged in." Joey murmured softly. "We were worried about ya, Malik."

"Sorry." He mumbled softly. Ryou got up from his chair, pulling the blonde into a hug. He had been the most worried about the blonde. Yugi smiled softly.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Malik sighed softly through his friend's thick white hair.

"I think you all should." Ann said quietly. "This _is _supposed to be a vacation."

'_and a _great _one it's been.' _Yugi thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Yugi's PoV_

_Haa…haa…haa_

_I was panting heavily as I ran. Why was I running? I haven't had to run like this in so long. I turned a corner and caught a glimpse of my enemy, a generic brunet with black eyes, looking a lot less tired than me. He had a cocky smile, he knew it was only so long before I ran out of luck. I pumped my legs faster._

_I was tired, so tired. Everyone had gone home already, why wouldn't they, it was pretty late already, I was only out because I had to go pick up something for the _Pharaoh. _Why he couldn't have picked this up himself, I don't know. _

_It wasn't long before I tripped on an uneven part of the concrete. As I fell the bag I was carrying flew out of my hand. Before I could worry about that, I heard an evil chuckle behind me. _He _had caught up to me._

"_Well, well, looks like I got myself a little rat running around, huh? I'll just have to clean up a bit," he said with an evil grin. _

_After that I black out, once I come to I'm lying in an alley, my whole body pulsing in pain, I get up and head towards the game shop. My body throbs with each step, it's been a long time since I felt this much pain. I brighten as I see the familiar building, thinking that I'll be able to forget all about today, wrapped up in the arms of my loving yami. _

_As I enter the shop and go upstairs, I keep feeling I'm forgetting something. I ignore the feeling and press on. I make my way to my room and push open the door, Yami is laying on the bed he doesn't turn to look at me when he hears the door open._

"_Hi, Yami," I say meekly, a little hurt that he still hasn't turned to look at me._

"_Did you get what I asked you for?" he replies, still not looking at me._

"_Sorry, I forgot," I answer, feeling tears come to my eyes as the pain starts to build._

"_Yugi, I only sent you for-" he finally turns to look at me, and sees the forming bruised and dried blood, and his eyes narrow slightly, "What happened?"_ _he asks._

"_Um…well, I kinda had a run in with an old bully while walking back from the store and he…well, he beat me up…" I said reluctantly._

"_Yugi, I keep telling you, you need to make them stop, you are my hikari and I __**do **__feel bad about this, but you bring it on yourself," after that I stopped listening, I couldn't believe it, instead of comforting me, he lectures me. How did I bring this on myself, I didn't insult the guy, I didn't taunt him, I didn't say 'hey, how about you beat me black and blue'. The tears I had been holding back finally broke through._

"_Oh, Yugi, don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that harsh," he apologized and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. If only I hadn't believed him, if only I had known it was only the beginning, that it would get so much worse in time, then maybe, I would never have had to cry myself to sleep for months, and saved myself from-_

"Yugi, wake up," Ryou said gently shaking me awake. I looked at him surprised to find him looking blurry.

"What is it, Ryou?" I asked wearily.

"You were crying and shaking, I guessed you were having a nightmare, so I decide to wake you," As he said this I felt the moisture on my cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks, Ryou, sorry if I woke you up," I apologized.

"It's fine, actually I couldn't sleep so…," he looked away.

"Ryou! That's the fourth time this week, have you been taking your sleeping pills?" I asked worriedly. Lately, Ryou's been having trouble sleeping, ever since the yami's came over.

"I know, I know! It's just…well, every time I go to sleep I keep having awful nightmares," he confided.

"Me too, but we just have to get through that, right?" I asked, a bit unsure myself.

"Yeah, but we can pull through, after all, if we were able to leave this place, we can get over some nightmares," Malik said, shocking both me and Ryou.

"Sorry, did we wake you up, Malik?" Ryou asked apologetically.

"Well, ya two don' exactly keep it down, ya know," Joey said, apparently also awake due to our conversation.

"Sorry, everyone, we didn't mean to wake you up…," I apologized.

"It's fine, what's wrong with a little bonding at…four in the morning…," Malik said trailing of.

"Maybe we shou' deal wit tis in ta mornin'," Joey suggested.

We agreed and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't want to risk another nightmare, so I just laid in bed watching the minutes on the digital clock pass by. I tried to keep my eyes open, but eventually my eyelids got heavy and I succumbed to sleep once more.

"_Aibou, wake up," I heard a voice say, the voice repeated the phrase and I had no choice but to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the beautiful face of my yami. I looked around and recognized the room I was in, it was my soul room. "Aibou, it's time for you to go back," he said._

_I recognized this memory now, this was the first time Yami had shown himself to me, the first time I became aware of his presence, though I had suspicions' about his existence ever since I'd solved the puzzle. I was so comfortable, did I have to go back? When I voiced the question, he chuckled._

"_Yes, after all, it is your body, I cannot live your life for you, so go on," he said kindly. I huffed softly and stood up, heading over to the door of my soul room. Before I stepped out he said one last thing to me._

"_Don't worry, little one, I will always shield and protect you from the harshness of the world," I could hear the sincerity in his voice, it made me tear up a bit. I mumbled something back and stepped out, his soft chuckling ringing in my ears._

After that I woke up, wiping the tears that had formed throughout the dream. I remember that memory, it was one of the first memories I had of Yami. Remembering that time again, I only have one question.

'_Where's that protection now, Yami?'_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Ryou's POV_

I groaned as I felt myself waking up, wishing for just a few more minutes of that sweet bliss known as sleep, but of course the harsh sunlight prevented me that bit of mercy. I opened my eyes slowly, instantly snapping them shut the second the light streaming from the window blinded me. _Ugh, we forgot to close the curtains yesterday, _I thought to myself as I turned over and opened my eyes again, this time keeping them open. I sighed and slowly sat up. Looking around the room, I felt a small smile creep onto my face at the sight of the others sprawled in various positions, Joey had somehow managed to fall of the bed and was still snoozing on the ground, while Malik was half hanging over the edge of his bed, Yugi was the only one in a decent position, curled up and hugging his pillow. I considered laying back down, but the option was stolen from me as the room's door slammed open and Ann barged in.

"Wake up sleeping beauties, we got work to do!" she shouted, carrying a clipboard that no doubt had our day's schedule printed on it.

The others groaned, except for Yugi, who always seemed to be lively in the mornings. Joey looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table and turned to glare at Ann from his position on the ground.

"It's eight in de mornin', Ann, can't ya let us sleep in jus' once?" he asked.

"No can do, kiddo, we got lots to do this morning and if you want any time to yourselves today, you better get up and be ready in the next five minutes. Chop, chop!" she chirped back.

I sighed and decided I'd better take advantage of the others languid states and get the shower before them, goodness knows there's no hot water left after Malik's done. I stood up and managed to grab a change of clothes and slowly snuck my way to the door, slipping out undetected and head over to the bathroom. Minutes later I could hear the banging on the door as they told me to hurry up. I finished my basic routine soon enough and grabbed my brush as I exited the door, Yugi slipping in while Joey and Malik were in a heated argument about who knows what. I walked over to the small kitchen while gently working out the tangles in my hair, once satisfied I set the brush down on the table and got out ingredients for a simple breakfast: omlettes, toast, and juice. Yugi came down as I finished the second omelette.

"Hey, Ryou...I wanted to thank you," he started, "For waking me last night, I mean," he added when he saw my confused expression.

"Yugi," I sighed, putting down the spatula, and turned to face him properly, "You know you don't have to thank me for that, you were clearly having a nightmare and I know how bad they can get sometimes, so I woke you before it could get any worse, you'd probably do the same for me," I finished with a small smile which he returned.

"So, do you need any help?" He asked, his enthusiasm returning almost immediately.

"Well, if you could get started on the toast and then pour some orange juice into the glasses, it'd help," I suggested. He nodded and began.

We cooked in companionable silence for awhile, bringing back memories of the few times that Bakura would help me out in the kitchen, though those times were few and far between, they were some of the more enjoyable times between us. I shook the thoughts from my head before more unpleasant memories got drudged up. Soon after, as I was finishing the last omelette, Malik came down, Joey behind him, arguing something about how the Winged Dragon of Ra was similar to Moltres from Pokemon.

"Joey, for the last time, that card is nothing like-" I interrupted before Malik could get started on the rebuttal.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready, grab your plate and a glass of juice," I said, ending the argument with the mention of food. We grabbed our plates and sat down at the small table. Ann, having already eaten, simply stood by the counter and began telling us our plans for the day, heaven forbid we ever get to plan our own days.

"Alright guys, I know this is supposed to be a vacation, buuuuttt," she dragged out the word in a way that let us know bad news was coming, "Since Teen Vogue informed us of their idiotic decision last minute, I had to look in for something to fill in the publicity gap, and lucky us, I managed to score an interview with the Japanese branch of the Early Calls show, which as we all know is one of the biggest shows world wide, big enough to actually have sections in different places of the world," I tuned her out after that. Wow, Early Calls, was big, enough to cover the gap Teen Vogue left and then some, I was shocked out of my thoughts by what Ann said next, "And the interview takes place in 45 minutes! So, c'mon guys, we'll barely make it in time as it is!" That got us moving, that's for sure.

"Sweet, merciful ground, I love you!" I exclaimed as I dropped to the ground and started showering it with kisses.

At least, that's what I wanted to do, but seeing as I could hardly feel my body, I'd settle for standing on it and worshiping it in my mind. Ann's driving was bad, on a good day, but apparently when she's on a time limit like that, things like the speed limit don't matter to her at all, "The needle never went below 80..." Yugi muttered next to me, my heart went out to him, Malik on the other hand seemed more excited than I'd ever seen him. Joey, though walking a bit unsteady, seemed almost unaffected by the manic driving we just went through.

"C'mon, we're on a tight schedule," Our ever so sympathetic demoness reminded as she dragged me and Yugi by our arms to the the front doors.

"Ann Sinclair, I'm here with The Hikari's for the interview," she told the man at the front desk while showing a pass with her name and picture, not even slowing her stride as she simply passed him, barely catching the nod and room number he gave her. Thankfully she let go of our arms by then. We arrived at the room, and she led us all in, heading over to another woman, whom I assumed was our hostess.

"Ah, you made it, I was worried you'd skipped out on us," the woman exclaimed as she caught sight of Ann.

"Of course not, the boys just overslept a little, is all," she responded, then gestured us closer.

"Hello, you must be The Hikari's, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Miyuki Sayoko, I'll be the one asking you all the questions," she said politely. We introduced ourselves, and someone announced we had five minutes before the camera's started rolling.

"Are you boys nervous?" She asked kindly.

"Just a bit," responded Yugi, I nodded along with the answer.

"Don't be, just remember, we only want to know more about you boys, nothing to be nervous about, just answer the questions, that's all there is to it," She advised, I felt my nervousness lessen, but only by a bit.

"Alright, on air in five, four," From there, the camera man signed 'three, two, one', and gave the cue.

"Good morning, everyone, today we have a special treat for you all, were here with the up and coming band, The Hikari's!" Miyuki started, she almost seemed like a completely different person than the one we met just minutes before.

"Now then, why don't you boys introduce yourselves, for those at home who haven't heard of you, yet," she said in a joking voice. Since I was first in the line, I went first.

"Well, I'm Ryou Bakura, I'm usually the singer," I stated, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"I'm Yugi Motou, usually I play the guitar," He stated, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Malik Ishtar, I'm on drums," He stated unaffected by the camera's or small audience.

"Joey Wheeler, I'm deh bass player," He said with his usual confidence.

"So, now that we know our boys, lets get this interview started, so boys, you're all quite young, what made you start a professional band at such a young age?" She asked h that signature reporter tone.

"Well, we were having some problems at the time and just got fed up with it, while trying to cope with the problems, we turned to music for comforts, soon we started playing together, we realized we actually didn't sound half bad and decided to give it a shot, after all there wasn't much we could lose from it," Malik answered.

"What kind of problems were you having, if you don't mind sharing?" She asked.

"Actually, if it's alright, we'd prefer not to answer that, these problems were very personal, and to be honest, we're not to comfortable talking about them. We prefer to leave the past in the past and just try to move forward while dealing with the figurative scars," I answered, I'm pretty sure the others felt the same.

"That's understandable, so Ryou, you said you're the singer, right?" she asked in a brisk topic change.

"Yes, most of the time," I replied.

"Most of the time?" she formed a confused expression that seem just a little to exaggerated.

"Sometimes, we trade instruments, jus' fo' some songs, dough," Joey replied.

"Yeah, for instance, our song Sacred has a full trade, Malik as the singer, Ryou on the guitar, Joey on the drums, and me on bass," Yugi added.

"Oh, why so many changes?" Miyuki asked, seeming genuinely seeming interested.

"Well, Yugi and I just absolutely cannot play drums, we can't handle all the coordinated movements we have to make, and Malik can't do string instruments either, Joey is actually the only one who _can_ handle all the instruments fluently," I answered, blushing a little.

"I see, so, do any of you get nervous on stage, especially you Ryou, since you're more in the spotlight?" she asked, back to interviewer mode.

"Well, actually, yes, I'm very nervous every time I get up on stage, but soon I just lose myself in the songs and the feelings behind them and soon I forget about the crowd, it's just me and the music," I responded, the others nodded in agreement.

"That's very impressive, so how are you all enjoying your stay in Domino City?" She asked.

"Well, it's nice to be back home, but there are also memories here that we'd rather forget about." Yugi answered.

"Dat, an' we 'aven't really had a lotta free time," Joey added.

"Oh?" Miyuki said.

"Well we've had to get some things done before we can start to enjoy our vacation, then we'll get time to relax," Malik answered looking just a bit spiteful.

"Well, I hope you guys get your well deserved rest soon. Anyway, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you for coming, boys," she said.

"Our pleasure, Miyuki," I responded as we started stood up she waved us good bye and started on the next topic. Ann was wating for us backstage.

"You guys did great! Alright now just one more thing on the list," she said, I sighed, just ready to go home and rest.

"What now, Ann," Joey asked, sounding as exasperated as I felt.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one," she said, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"We're going to the amusement park," she grinned.

* * *

**Better late than never, right? *ducks as rotten food is thrown* Hey! I've been busy, with school, family, and all that jazz, sorta, that and serious writers block. It almost feels like whenever I've got artist block, my writers block goes away. Anyway, hope you guys like the chappie, I actually wasn't going to include the actual interview in this, but I thought about it and figured I might as well. Also, I used a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, cyber cookies to anyone who mentions it in the review!**

**Remember, flames will be used for my stove(might as well save gas, right?).**


End file.
